womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Bob Thiele
Bob Thiele (July 27, 1922 – January 30, 1996) was an American record producer who worked on countless classic jazz albums and record labels.23 Contents 1 Early life and career 2 Death 3 Discography 4 Bibliography 5 References Early life and career Bob Thiele was born in Sheepshead Bay, Brooklyn, New York on July 27, 1922.4 He hosted a jazz radio show when he was 14. He also played clarinet and led a band in the New York area. At 17 he founded the Signature Records label and recorded many jazz greats, including Lester Young, Erroll Garner and, in 1943, Coleman Hawkins. Signature folded in 1948 and he joined Decca Records in 1952, running its Coral Records subsidiary. His wife was the singer Teresa Brewer, whom he met and produced while working for Decca Records in the 1950s. He took over as head of Impulse! Records from 1961-69 after founder Creed Taylor went to run Verve Records. Thiele's best known association while at Impulse! was with John Coltrane, but he also recorded such artists as Charles Mingus, Dizzy Gillespie, Sonny Rollins, Archie Shepp, and Albert Ayler among others. His most successful hit song was with Louis Armstrong's "What a Wonderful World", which he co-wrote with George David Weiss. According to Thiele's memoir, the recording session for this now-famous song was the scene of a major clash with ABC Records president Larry Newton, who had to be locked out of the studio after getting into a heated argument with Thiele over the song.5 "What a Wonderful World" was credited to George Douglas or Stanley Clayton. These are pseudonyms Thiele used, made from the names of his uncles, Stanley, Clayton, George, and Douglas. In the late 1960s Thiele was often brought in to produce artists on the company's Bluesway Records label. He produced the albums that graduated blues giant B.B. King toward the mainstream, including Lucille (1967), Live and Well (1968), and Completely Well (1969), the last biggest seller of King's career to that point. He also produced BluesWay recordings by John Lee Hooker, T-Bone Walker, and others. Live and Well (1968), and Completely Well (1969) were produced by Bill Szymczyk NOT Bob Thiele.6 After seven years with ABC Records, the parent of Impulse!, Thiele formed his own company, Flying Dutchman Productions, in 1968.7 Thiele later formed his own record label, Flying Dutchman Records, which is now part of Sony Music Entertainment. Later in his career Thiele formed Red Baron Records, which released a number of albums on compact disc, including three by the Bob Thiele Collective, each a different "all-star" group which Thiele himself assembled and produced. In 1995 he released a memoir titled What a Wonderful World. Thiele remained active in the music business until the end,4 including the co-writing of the song "You," which was recorded by Bonnie Raitt and appeared on her 1994 album Longing in Their Hearts. Death He died of kidney failure, according to a friend, at Roosevelt Hospital in Manhattan on January 30, 1996.3 Discography See also: Category:Albums produced by Bob Thiele. 1967: Thoroughly Modern (ABC) 1968: Light My Fire (impulse!) 1969: Head Start (as 'Bob Thiele Emergency') (Flying Dutchman Records) 1975: I Saw Pinetop Spit Blood (Flying Dutchman Records) 1984: The Twenties Score Again (Columbia) Bibliography Bob Thiele (1995) What a Wonderful World: A Lifetime of Recordings, Oxford University Press Bob Thiele and George David Weiss; Illustrated by Tim Hopgood (2014) What a Wonderful World, Henry Holt and Company References 1.Jump up ^ see The New York Times, August 20, 2013, "Jane Harvey, 88, Jazz Singer With Long and Varied Career" 2.Jump up ^ Bob Thiele Los Angeles Times obituary 3.^ Jump up to: a b Bob Thiele New York Times obituary 4.^ Jump up to: a b Tony Wilkinson. "Bob Thiele". taken from "This Is My Story", collected by Dik de Heer. Retrieved 26 September 2013. 5.Jump up ^ Ashley Kahn; The House That Trane Built (Granta Books, London, 2006), p.199 6.Jump up ^ Credits on all versions of those albums 7.Jump up ^ Billboard - Google Boeken. Books.google.com. 1968-11-23. Retrieved 2012-01-03. Category:Deceased Category:American record producers Category:Jazz record producers Category:People from New Rochelle, New York Category:Burials at the Cemetery of the Evergreens Category:Flying Dutchman Records artists Category:Red Baron Records artists Category:Deaths from renal failure Category:20th-century American businesspeople